Here We Go Again
by VioletDemon241
Summary: He wants to forget. Forget what they had together. But, wherever he goes, he's always there to remind him what they had.


**Hey there! This is VioletDemon241 here. This is my first Durarara story and please do remember, this a oneshot story. Hope you enjoy it and now, for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of their characters.**

* * *

**I throw all of your stuff away…And I clear you right out of my head…**

Shizuo's vision blurred as tears started to form. He bit his tongue, not allowing them to fall. He stormed into his room and walked to his dresser, throwing it open. He bent down and took out a photograph.

It was him and Izaya on their trip to Florida during summer vacation.

He gripped it in rage and began to tear it in shreds. Rip, after rip. He didn't stop until there was nothing left to shred. He let the pieces fall to the ground and wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

He walked away, trying to forget him.

**I tear you out of my heart…And ignore all your messages…**

Shizuo's friends brought him to Russia Sushi to help him forget about…_him_. Shizuo was grateful that his friends cared so much about him and tried to forget about his ex.

Suddenly, something vibrated in his pants pocket. He fished out his blue cell phone and checked out the caller I.D.

_Izaya_

Shizuo caught his breath and froze. His mind gave him two options; answer it or press the Off button. He struggled, but chose the latter and turned his cell phone off.

**I tell everyone when we got through…'Cause I'm so much better without you…**

[Hey Shizuo, where's Izaya-san?] the Dullahan, Celty Sturluson, asked with her phone.

Shizuo clenched his fists, but took in a deep breath. He then shook his head and focused his eyes on her.

"Didn't you hear? Me and Izaya broke up."

**But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down…Every time you come around…**

Coincidently, Izaya still goes to Raijin in Ikebukuro and Shizuo always caught a glimpse of him walking on the other side of the hallway. He stopped, his throat dry and he could feel his face burning up. Whether from embarrassment or rage, he couldn't tell. Probably the latter.

Izaya halted and slowly turned around to see Shizuo. They made eye contact. Shizuo growled and looked away, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

**Oh, oh…So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in…**

Shizuo sat a bar stool, gulping down his third bottle of beer. He knew he was too young to drink, but he didn't see nobody saying anything about it. He heard footsteps behind, but didn't pay no mind to it. He jumped when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey, you're Shizuo Heiwajima aren't you?"

Shizuo looked at the hand and then the person above him. A woman in her early twenties stood over him, her bright blue eyes staring right at him. She wore too much makeup on her face, what with the dark blue eyeliner and pink lipstick and such. A lot of her cleavage was showing and her skirt was too short to even be considered as a skirt. This would be considered pedophile.

"Yeah," Shizuo answered, already feeling a headache coming in. "Why do you ask?"

"You wanna hang out this week?"

Shizuo frowned and shook her grip off. He stood up and laid the money on the table. "Sorry, but no."

He then walked out of the bar, another batch of tears in his eyes.

**Should have known better…Than trying to let you go…**

The blonde sat on the bench close to the fountain in South Ikebukuro Park, a lollipop lingering out of his mouth. He couldn't help but feel lost and empty. Days without Izaya was pure torture. Ikebukuro was quiet; too quiet for his liking. There was barely any yells of 'Izaya!' or random objects being thrown. There was no laughter or no smiling. Even though Izaya was his enemy, he couldn't help but love that stupid, annoying little flea.

The wind blew in the piercing silence, the sakura blossoms flowing through the air. Shizuo stood up and walked back to his apartment, his mind on the homework he has to work on.

**'Cause here we go, go, go again.**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit…something about you is so addictive…**

Shizuo walked into homeroom the next morning. He saw Izaya sitting on his (and also his) desk, his signature smirk on his face. Shizuo clenched his fists and walked slowly towards the desk. He sat down and opened his textbook to finish his English paper.

"You and I both know that you can't avoid me, Shizu-chan," the skinny boy whispered.

The fake blonde's face went blank, devoid of all emotion. His brain told him that he was wrong, but his heart was telling him to stop messing around.

**We're falling together, you think that by now I'd know…**

**'Cause here we go, go, go again**

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro at his lunch table, waiting for his friends to come by. His heart still ached, but he decided to ignore it. His mocha brown eyes were glued to the table until something shadowed it. He looked up and his eyes met with auburn.

"Shizu-chan…I'm sorry. Can we…sit together?"

Shizuo saw Izaya grin his famous smirk. He tried to refuse and convince himself that he doesn't deserve him, but he couldn't resist that Cheshire smile.

"Sure."

**And again…(and again)**

Shizuo sat on his worn out leather couch, watching the new episode of 'The Proud Family.'

_"TRUDY!"_

Shizuo laughed and there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked to it. He opened the door and saw nobody around. He was about to slam it shut at the supposed prank, but his eyes were focused on what was below him.

It was a box.

He picked it up and shut the door closed. He entered his kitchen and placed the box on his wooden table. He cautiously lifted the lid off and gasped.

Inside was an assortment of chocolates.

His eyes gleamed and he shoved one in his mouth. He swallowed it and smiled, the warm, gooey flavor melting on his tongue. His eyes then saw a note inside and picked it up.

_Shizuo,_

_Please, please, __**please **__forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you. Can we start over?_

_Izaya_

Shizuo smiled and picked up another piece of chocolate. He sniffed it; it even smelled like Izaya. For the rest of the day, Shizuo held a smile on his face.

**And again…(and again)**

Shizuo walked around the empty hallway when school was let out. He suddenly tripped and fell into someone's arms. He was then brought up and his lips connected with the other's. His mind went blank and after a minute, the kiss ended. He opened his eyes to see Izaya with an apologetic smile on his face. Now that's something you don't see every day.

"I'm sorry about everything I've put you through. Do you think that you will give me another chance?"

Shizuo was caught in surprise. His first instinct was to punch him and yell at him for all the hell he put him through.

And that's exactly what he did.

Izaya's body collided with the lockers and he rubbed his head. "Ow…"

Shizuo walked up to him and pulled him up by the arm. He then pulled him into an embrace. "Do you know how much hell you put me through?"

Izaya giggled and patted Shizuo's back. "And I said I was sorry, didn't I? Stupid protozoan…"

**And again…(and again)**

It has been two weeks ever since Izaya and Shizuo got back together. The two abnormal couple laid on the floor, watching the clouds float by. Shizuo smiled and crawled his way on top of Izaya. He stared into the auburn eyes that he loved so much. Izaya grinned and grasped his boyfriend's waist.

"How did I ever fall in love with you?" he whispered.

The raven head giggled. "I guess it was because of my godly features."

The blonde chuckled and pressed his forehead against Izaya's. "Yeah right. Did you forget that I used to hate you?"

"Yeah, but now you don't."

The two were silent and only their breaths could be heard. Shizuo then leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Izaya's. The kiss was soft, sweet, and long lasting. Izaya's mouth tasted of sushi and manipulation, a strange taste that Shizuo seemed to enjoy.

Shizuo pulled away and whispered, "I love you…"

Izaya kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

**FIN**

**Yay! My first Shizaya story. I hope y'all liked it and please leave some reviews.**

**Peace out! -VioletDemon241-**


End file.
